spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop-Out
Episode 1 of Glovely Gloom. Transcript (Episode starts with Morty leaving to go to College) ' ' Morty’s Mom: Oh son, I’m so proud of you! ' ' Morty: Yeah whatever. Well, see you! ' ' Morty’s Mom: Bye! ' ' (Morty goes into his car) ' ' Morty: Alright, next phase of my life, here I go. ' ' (3 months later) ' ' Teacher: Morty, you get a D+ on your music test. ' ' Morty: What? How… ' ' (Morty walks out of the classroom when a group of boys approach him.) ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Hey, we heard you like Rock music, huh? ' ' Morty: Yeah, I do. ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: We’ve been watching you and you seem to be a good fit for our group. Wanna join? ' ' Morty: Well uh…(looks at grade)...sure. ' ' (2 more weeks later) ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Welcome back, Morty. ' ' Morty: Hey guys. What’s for tonight? Rock n’ Roll? ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Nope! We’ll smoke kelp again! ' ' Morty: Ooh, yes. ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Mmm. You have done well. Now, earlier today, we all dropped out of college. You think you could do the same? ' ' Morty: What?- I mean..I guess so. ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: That’s the spirit! ' ' (The next day…) ' ' Morty (calling his mom): Yeah, I’m dropping out to be in this group. No, it’s not a gang, it’s a band! Stop it with the hypnotising nonsense! I’ll just live at your house...wait, what? You won’t let me move in? Wait, please- ' ' (His mom hangs up) ' ' Morty: ...I don’t need her. I can live with The Bubble Poppin’ Boys. ' ' (Later) ' ' Morty: Hey guys...can I live with you? My mom kicked me out and it would be easier for us to make rock songs together! ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Time to tell you the truth. We hate you. ' ' Morty: What? ' ' The Bubble Poppin’ Boys: Hahaha, we only used you to do illegal things! Besides, we’re moving to New Kelp City, stay in the damn Bikini Bottom where you belong. ' ' (They kick him out) ' ' Morty: Well, uhh, I just gotta get money, then I’ll be happy! ' ' (One month later, Morty is sitting in a cardboard box, that is falling apart quickly) ' ' Morty: (crying): Anyone? Please help! ' ' Fish: What a weirdo. ' ' Morty: Oh, what to do… ' ' (He sees a fish putting up a poster for Glove World hiring) ' ' Morty: Glove World...ugh. That place is the most boring job, but...I heard it’s easy to get. Well, I don’t have a choice, do I? I gotta toughen up. ' ' (One week later) ' ' Boss: So, you want a job here, eh? ' ' Morty: Yeah, let’s get this over with. I’ve done nothing with my life and have had no experience on anything, but here’s a tip. ' ' (Morty gives him one cent) ' ' Boss: You are a damn person all right. ' ' (Morty shivers) ' ' Boss: You’re hired! ' ' Morty: Oh thank god. ' ' Boss: You can start today! ' ' (Morty is dressed up in a costume of the mascot) ' ' Morty (thinking): Oh, why. Just look at all of those people. Pathetic. Why don’t they suffer and I do? Why Neptune, why is this costume so hot? ' ' (2 fish walk up to him) ' ' SpongeBob: Get closer, Patrick. ' ' Patrick: Nuh-uh. ' ' Morty (thinking): These people are adult men? God, they really are pathetic. ' ' SpongeBob: Come on, closer. That's it, a little more. Now hold onto his thumb. Give me a big smile. ' ' Morty (thinking): Ugh, this is awkward. ' ' Patrick: How do I look? Wow, I look great. ' ' Morty (thinking): Can’t this day go faster? Ok Morty, don’t worry. This will all be worth it soon. (end) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts